This invention relates to a multi-combination push button lock for locking drawers, safes, and the like, and comprising a number of push button assemblies whose push buttons project out of a front casing. By pushing down a certain number of the push buttons to selected depths in accordance with a preset combination code, the lock can be unlocked without the use of any key.
In the prior art, there are many kinds of locks, such as cylindrical locks and mortise-type locks, which require use of a key for operation, magnetic locks, which require a powerful magnetic bar to operate the same, or a digital combination cylindrical lock which has only a single combination code which is preset by the manufacturer. Once a key has been lost or counterfeited, or once the combination code of a digital combination lock is known by others, the locks became useless. Thus, these conventional locks mentioned above have the disadvantages of unreliability and inconvenience.